


Lady Luck?

by Maldevinine



Category: RWBY
Genre: discordianism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldevinine/pseuds/Maldevinine
Summary: Qrow meeting women in bars isn't unusual. What is unusual is them knowing who he is.





	Lady Luck?

Qrow looked up from his empty glass when the woman sat down next to him. He looked down at it again and swirled it experimentally. Still empty, and he wasn't looking at her through the bottom of it. He wasn't drunk enough for hallucinations, and usually they didn't look like the newcomer.

“Now now, are you really going to ignore a lady?”

Qrow fixed his eyes on her, taking in everything about her in a quick glance trained by paranoia. She was clearly from southern Mistral with the thick black hair common to the region. She would be under Qrow's height if they were both standing, but above average. Everything about her was above average, just enough to be a face in a crowd except for the little things. Flashes of colour on the inside of her white shirt collar. A dusting of hair on her upper lip. Hands that moved like they could crush a glass. The fact that he was sure her eyes had been a different colour seconds ago.

“I don't see a lady here to be ignoring.” said Qrow.

“You are being quite rude Qrow. Would you buy me a drink?” she replied.

Qrow's hand dropped to Harbinger's hilt beside him. “How do you know my name? Did my sister send you?”

“Family drama is the worst and best sort of drama. Depends on who's family is having it. But no, I am not here because of your sister. I'm here for you.”

Qrow's hand tightened on Harbinger, fingers tracking the mechashift mechanisms. “Then who are you and why are you here?”

“A drink first. Barkeep, two glasses of Ouzo on the rocks please.”

She sipped at the first glass when it arrived, and pushed the second towards Qrow who took it in his free hand. Qrow had never liked the aniseed flavoured spirit, but he was either getting this for free or paying for it, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Thick licorice and triple distilled alcohol hit his throat. He waved at her to continue with his now empty glass.

She pulled a card of lien out of her pocket and flicked it into the air. As it rose it changed, becoming a golden coin with an apple on it, then morphing smoothly into a golden apple, perfect in every aspect except for some writing on it. She turned the writing to face Qrow.

“Has anyone ever asked you what you favourite fairy tale is?” she asked. Qrow just nodded, not wanting to give anything away.

“Well, let me tell you mine. Long ago a proud lord was celebrating a wedding of two of his most famous subjects. He held a massive feast, and invited all his daughters except one. The one he did not invite was understandably upset, and she fashioned a golden apple with 'to the fairest' inscribed on it. Over the wall of the garden she threw the apple so it would land among the feast. Having done so she left to eat a hot dog.”

“Of course, the apple caused quite a stir. Each of the Lord's daughters claimed that they were the fairest and they deserved the beautiful golden apple. In order to prevent an all out brawl at what was meant to be a party, the Lord declared that an impartial judge would be found to decide. As soon as the judge was chosen, the sisters descended to bribery. The eldest offered great wealth, from her own personal treasures. The second offered victory in combat, through training in arms and in war. The youngest offered a beautiful bride, the most beautiful woman on Remnant. The impartial judge was a young male, and he did as young men do. The youngest sister took her prize of the apple.”

“The bribes were not offered without cause, and the youngest sister used her considerable influence in the courts to secure a marriage between the young man and the most beautiful woman that was known at the time. The fact that she already had a husband was a minor detail, until said husband raised an army to take his wife back.”

“That's not a fairy tale. That's ancient history.”

“History? I prefer to call it her-story. Or my story to be exact.” She pushed the golden apple across the bar to Qrow. “As for why I am here talking to you, when I heard there was a man who could control luck itself I just had to meet him.”

“Well now you've met me.”

“So I have, and I like what I see. I've wanted a prophet for a while now.”

“What do you need a prophet for?” asked Qrow, fishing for information.

“The Wizard behind the Curtain and the Undying Witch are about to have another of their interminable pissing contests, and I'm sick of being snubbed by the two of them. Would you let the Wizard know that you've met me; and that all things are true, even false things.”

The insulting reference to Ozpin was almost enough to get Qrow to swing Harbinger, but the woman still hadn't offered any harm. Getting back to Ozpin to warn him of another interference in the plans was more important then getting into a barfight against an unknown opponent. They might not let him drink here any more if he trashed the place.

She went to rise, then turned to Qrow again.

“One last thing before I leave. A kiss for luck?”

“I don't know if you want my luck lady, it's only ever bad.”

She leaned in and Qrow didn't move out of the way. He paid attention as her eyes closed and she tilted her head to allow their lips to meet without noses colliding. It was a chaste and simple kiss on the lips, but it burned like a tattoo needle. It burned on the palm of his hand that was still holding Harbinger as well, and after she had walked off and left him with the bill, he checked his palm. There was now a neat circle in the middle of it, split into two halves by a wavy line. One half had an apple, the other a pentagon and both halves faded from black to uncoloured. He stared at it for a few seconds, then ordered another drink. He was going to be good and drunk before he tried to explain this to Ozpin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hail Eris!
> 
> Where does this go from here? Well, there's already a place where RWBY crosses with Greek Mythology, and a few people who do need to learn how to give destiny the finger.


End file.
